Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an objective for a microscope.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of pixels of an image sensor has increased remarkably, and in the field of a microscope, expectations for a microscope device that enables observation and image acquisition while achieving both a wide field of view and high resolving power are increasing. As an example, when such a microscope device is employed for a virtual slide, a scanning speed can be increased.
In order to realize the microscope device above, an objective having a wide field of view (namely, a large field number and a low magnification) and a high numerical aperture is desired. Such an objective is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-186162 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-75982.